


Of Two Minds

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in denial doesn't just hurt yourself, it hurts those close to you as well. Clark questions his sexuality and turns to Lex for guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Two Minds

## Of Two Minds

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

Of-two-minds  
By D-boy 

Pairing: Clark/Lex, Lex/Helen  
Rating: NC-17  
Type: Romance, first time, angst, hurt comfort. 

Please send me some feedback!!!!!!!! PLEASE! I beg you. God I hope this isn't shit. My friends liked it... so who knows. There is more that comes after this, so if you like, keep reading please. 

* * *

Lex pulled his Jaguar into the Kent's driveway. Clark had asked him to come over that evening to talk about Lana and Chloe. His younger friend had been having some trouble with the blonde, in particular, for quite some time now. He said she had been sending him mixed signals about what she wanted from him. One had been after the tornados hit when him, her and Pete had been in search of Clark's dad and Nixon. Chloe had said she only wanted to be friends, yet numerous times after had flirted with Clark and had been jealous about the company he kept, especially a certain long, black haired coffee shop manager. Soon after Clark had admitted to him that he had feelings for Lana, but still felt bad about his relationship with Chloe. Could it be that our man of the hour is confused as to whom he likes? Lex laughed, remembering what it was like being 16. Though Clark was far from being like he had been at his age. 

Lex found himself at the top of the staircase leading up to the loft. 

"Clark." He called out, and received that heart-warming smile from his friend. "You asked to see me?" 

"Thanks for coming Lex." Clark motioned for the man to sit on the couch next to himself. 

"So what's on your mind?" Lex asked. 

"Well, um it's about how I'm feeling. I'm a bit confused right now." 

"Explain to me and I might be able to help." 

Clark pulled his legs up sitting cross-legged. "I don't really know how to say this, but... have you ever had weird feeling about a guy?" 

"Weird feelings? What do you mean? I thought you wanted to talk about Lana and Chloe?" 

"Well," Clark began, "It actually ties in with them." 

"Ok, so what are you meaning weird. Give me an example." Lex asked Clark. 

"Thinking about him beyond a normal view." 

"Like?" 

"Feeling attracted to him." Clark added. 

"So this `guy' you're talking about, are you feeling like you are attracted to him beyond friends... more on a sexual level?" Lex asked. 

"Yeah, I see him and... and think these perverse thoughts." 

"What kind of thoughts Clark?" The boy now held his full attention. 

"Lex, I feel stupid telling you this." Clark looked away from his friend. 

"It's fine, I want you to tell me." 

"But it's embarrassing," Clark stated. "And guys aren't supposed to be thinking things like I'm thinking about other guys." 

"Well just tell me and I'll be the judge of whether it's wrong or not." Lex said. 

Clark still couldn't look at Lex as he began to speak. 

"I want to have him really close to me. I want to touch him, and I want him to touch me back." 

Clark finally looked up at the lack of words from his friend. He was surprised to see that Lex's expression showed no signs of abhorrence. At least Lex hadn't bolted from the loft yet. 

"Lex, is... is that sick?" 

Lex knew that Clark had no experience, thus anything he told this kid he would believe him one hundred percent. He had to be careful with his words. 

"No Clark, it is not sick. It's perfectly normal actually." The other boy looked at him in shock. 

"Normal? Is it really? Did you ever feel that way for another guy?" 

Lex couldn't help but laugh. Clark sounded like a little kid who had gotten cooties from touching a girl. 

"Yes it is normal for boys your age to speculate about such things. You're still trying to find out what you want." 

"But I'm not gay Lex!" Clark burst out quickly. 

"I didn't say you were." Lex countered. 

"Lex, can you answer what I asked you?" Clark pressed. 

"About ever being attracted to another guy? Yes I have." 

"Really? I never would have thought. What did your dad think?" 

"He didn't have any say in it Clark. You can't help whom you like, whether it's a male or a female. My father didn't like the idea of his heir being attracted to another man, but he couldn't change it." Lex said. 

"Would you mind telling me who it was?" Clark asked shyly. 

"To tell you the truth Clark, I don't remember. There have been lots of guys." 

"Lots?" Clark was shocked for the second time that night. "Lex are you... are you gay?" 

Lex laughed. "No Clark. Probably more along the lines of bisexual." 

"I never really thought that you would be that way Lex. I mean, it's not a bad thing, you've just had lots of girlfriends, and the whole soon to be wedding thing with Helen." 

Lex smiled sadly. Clark had been right about the marriage thing. He'd almost gotten married once before. But the marriage with Helen was a bit different. He'd actually thought he might be falling in love with her. 

"What about Helen?" Clark asked. 

Lex had been hoping his friend would avoid bringing his relationship with her up. 

"I really care about her, but that doesn't mean I still don't feel attracted to other people." 

Lex, can I ask you something?" Clark changed the subject to some extent. 

"Hmm?" Lex waited. 

"Did you ever do anything with another guy? Like kiss and stuff?" Clark asked. 

"Yes," Lex answered. "Why?" 

Lex wanted to know why Clark was so interested in his personal relationships, and such an interest in the male slash male part. 

"Does it feel good?" Clark gave him a puzzled stare. 

"Well, yes for me it did. It all depends on the situation and whom you're with." 

Lex saw Clark chew on his bottom lip, his mind seeming to be wondering. 

"Lex..." He slid closer to the man in front of him. "Would you kiss me if I asked?" 

"Are you asking?" Asked Lex. 

Clark felt his face burning a fierce red. He couldn't believe he was asking Lex to kiss him. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been kissed or given a kiss before; he'd just never had it done by a man, his best friend to boot. 

"Yes." 

"Why would you want me to kiss you Clark?" Lex questioned. 

"Because you know what you're doing and I trust you." Clark said. "Plus I want it to be you whom is the first man to kiss me." 

"Clark..." 

"Lex please, I want to know what it's like... I want to know what it feels like for Helen when she kisses you." 

Lex's eyes widened. This time he had been the one in shock. "What it feels like for Helen?" 

"Please Lex, just this once." Clark pressed. 

"Fine, but only because you're my friend Clark." Lex stated. 

He didn't know if this was such a good idea. What if Jonathan or Martha walked up and saw them, or what if Chloe and Lana happened to come by for a visit? Pushing those thoughts aside, Lex placed his hands on Clark's broad shoulders. 

"Close your eyes." 

Clark did as he was told. Dampening his lips, Lex leaned forward and pressed his mouth firmly against Clark's. He felt him jerk slightly, but Clark soon relaxed as the kiss became more intimate. 

Flicking his tongue out to run it briefly along Clark's bottom lip, Lex caused the teen to gasp, his tongue slipping sweetly into his mouth. Clark's hands fisted themselves into the black sweater Lex wore. 

Shortly Clark began to mimic the motions of Lex, his tongue sliding and nudging along Lex's mouth. 

Pulling back slowly, Lex caught his breath. Clark opened his eyes, his lips swollen and pink. 

"This must be what Helen feels after you kiss her." Clark said more to himself than to Lex. 

"Clark stop talking about her." Lex said, having heard him. 

He didn't want to hear about her. This was about his best friend, not his... his... He couldn't say it, not after what they just did. Not after how Clark begged him to be kissed. He felt a tug on his shirt, and those beautiful lips were pressed to his again. Clark's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and tugged Lex forward against his body. 

Lex gasped at the feel of Clark sucking deliciously on his tongue, seeming to devour as he took what he wanted. This boy was a fast learner, and Lex wasn't sure if he could continue without jeopardizing his and Clark's friendship. 

Clark's left hand slid under Lex's sweater to feel the heated smooth skin sleek against his palm. 

"Clark..." Lex moaned. He felt the right hand tugging at his belt. "Clark wait..." 

"Why?" Came a breathy hiss against his ear. The black piece of leather slid free from the loops on his slacks. The object was placed, and forgotten over the back of the couch. 

"Clark, please stop... oh." Clark began to unzip the pants, his hands going within to grasp Lex's member. God he didn't want this gorgeous farm boy to stop, but he had to, and he had to stop now. 

Pushing at Clark's chest, Lex turned his face from Clark's kiss. 

"Slow down Clark." 

"I'm... I'm sorry Lex. I didn't mean to do that. I just..." Clark looked away from his friend, feeling foolish at how he had come so strongly on to him. 

"It's alright. We just need to think about what we're doing." Lex said. He zipped up his pants, and straightened his sweater. 

"Are you... did I hurt you?" Clark asked scared that he may have done something terrible to his friend. 

"No," Lex began. "Clark, did you like what we were doing?" Lex already new the answer to that question, but wanted to hear it from Clark. 

Clark smiled. "Yeah, did you?" 

Lex nodded. Of course he liked it, why wouldn't he. Clark was every man and woman's wet dream. He had a great personality, sexy smile, wonderful body, and was a hard worker. Not to mention how many times Clark had saved him. A lot of those times seemed very strange, and how Clark had gotten out of most of them without a scratch was a subject all its own. 

"Lex, maybe you should go." The statement came out of nowhere. 

"What?" 

"I feel... weird. I don't understand what I just did." Clark said with a puzzled look on his face. 

Lex was beginning to get a headache. Clark just said that he liked what they had done, and now he was telling him that he should leave. 

"I'm sorry Lex, I just need to think." 

"I understand." Lex said but it had been a lie. He wasn't so sure he'd be understanding Clark Kent anytime soon. "I'll let my self out." 

Clark threw him a saddened smile. What he was doing to Lex was rude, but he needed to try and calm his body. After kissing Lex, all his hormones and gone off like a firecracker, and that really scared him. This was Lex, his best friend. Yes, just my friend, nothing more... right? He watched as Lex waited for a fraction of a second before descending the stairs of the loft. 

"Shit." Clark cursed aloud. 

Two weeks later... 

Sitting at a table in the corner of the Talon, Clark read over his paper for the Torch twice. Chloe had asked him to write a column about the strange occurrences involving the meteor rocks on humans. His impatient friend had asked him this favor about a week ago. Yet, he still seemed to be at a loss... well more like he didn't want to be writing about the meteors. That was a little to close to getting his cover blown. It made him feel more different. And at this point he was doing anything possible to fit in with everyone in Smallville. The chair across from him pulled out and a lean body clad in black slacks and a lilac dress shirt sat before him. 

"So what is the charismatic Clark Kent up to today?" Lex asked. 

Clark hid his head behind the paper in his hand to cover the slight heat rush over his cheeks. 

"I'm supposed to be writing an article for Chloe, but that doesn't seem to be working out to well." Clark still hid behind the paper. "What are you up to?" 

"Well for starters, I'd rather talk to you than that piece of paper Clark." Lex leaned his chin on his hands, "It makes for a much better conversation." 

Clark slowly pulled the paper away, hoping that the blush had disappeared. 

"Thank you, now I can at least see you instead of imagining where your head is." 

Clark panicked. "What are you looking at?" 

Lex gave him a funny look. "Um... you, finally out from behind that piece of paper. Is it bad that I want to be able to see you?" 

"Oh!" Clark said with relief. 

"Why?" Lex asked. 

"Nothing, it was nothing, no reason. Oh, and no." 

"What do you mean no?" Lex asked. 

"I was meaning about you being able to see me, being a bad thing." 

Lex shifted in his seat. "Oh." 

Footsteps came down the stairs, with Pete shortly following. 

"Hey Clark!" 

The other boy looked up at his friend and smiled. 

"Hi Pete, what have you been up to?" 

Clark couldn't help but sense the tension between Pete and Lex as his friend pulled up a chair beside him. Lex glared at him briefly before turning his attention back to Clark. 

"So, are you working on that column for Chloe... heh, she always seems to find something to bother you about." Pete stated. 

Clark saw Pete look again towards Lex rudely, raising his eyebrow. 

"Well Clark, I have to get back to the mansion to work on some paper work, so we'll finish `our' conversation another day." He stood brushing off his shirt. "Pete." Nodding he turned to leave. 

Pete sat starring as Clark rose to follow his friend. 

"I'm gonna' walk Lex to his car, so don't wait up for me." He ignored his friend's protest brushing past him in pursuit of Lex. 

"Lex wait." Clark yelled through the Talon doors. 

Lex stopped at his parked Porsche. 

"Sorry about Pete, he just doesn't li..." Clark stopped not wanting to finish his sentence. 

"Go on you can say it. He doesn't like me. I know, not many people do." 

Clark stepped closer, "That's not true Lex... I like you. You're my best friend. They don't know you like I do." 

"It's ok Clark, you don't have to clarify yourself. I don't really care what they think about me, though they may be right about the fact that you shouldn't hang around me." 

"I don't believe that! You're a beautiful person... special... to me." 

Lex continued to look at Clark, unbelieving at what he had heard. A beautiful person... no one had ever used that one before. 

"Clark, maybe you should watch what you say." 

"What?" He was wondering how Lex would take what he said, and it seemed that he was getting his answer now. 

"I really need to go Clark." He turned pressing his car alarm off. 

Clark watch as he got into the car, starting up the engine. For some reason Lex had a major shift in his mood from the time Pete came into the Talon. He seemed mad now, or irritated at him for some reason. 

"Lex, did I do something to make you this way?" Clark asked walking over to the car's driver side window. 

"What way might that be?" Lex pressed. 

"You just seem upset or something. Is it because of something I did... or said?" He had the idea that it was how he had dismissed Lex in the barn the other day. 

Lex shook his head. "I'm always this way Clark." Lex saw the hurt in Clark's eyes. The boy stepped back towards the street. 

"Fine, just... can I call you tonight when I get home?" 

Lex nodded shifting his car, and began to pull out from the front of the coffee shop. Clark watched as the Porsche sped away quickly. What had happened in that short time? Why hadn't Lex wanted to tell him anything? Clark contemplated this and came to the conclusion that he would ask Lex again when he called him. That is if Lex even answered his cell this time. He didn't seem to be that thrilled about him calling. 

Returning inside Clark spotted Lana talking to Pete, Gen, and D at the table they had just sat at. 

"Hi Clark. What happened with Lex? He left pretty quickly?" She asked. 

Pete tugged his bag up over his shoulder. "Does it matter, he's a jerk anyways." 

"Stop it Pete." Clark snapped, "You have no right to say that about him." 

"No right?! Clark, the guys an ass just like his father. You don't get it do you. He's only worried about profit and ruining other people's lives. Did you ever wonder why a 22-year-old `billionaire' would hang around with a high school sophomore? That's not exactly normal for Smallville." Pete said. 

Clark turned to Lana for some support, but she just tilted her head as if to say she agreed with Pete. 

"It is weird Clark." She hinted. 

Gen and D looked back and forth between Clark and Lana. 

"Lex is a pretty nice guy." Said D pushing his hands into his back pockets. "I'm also one of the few people who doesn't understand why everyone treats him the way they do." Gen nodded his agreement. "Clark understands because he gave Lex a chance. I mean, you and Clark wouldn't be friends if you two hadn't of tried." 

Lana watched as Gen went to the counter. Leaning over he searched around for some candy she might have left laying around. She hurried over to him grabbing him by the green shirt he wore. 

"No more sugar for you. I don't want the Talon falling down around us when you bounce off the walls." 

He grumbled passing D a `feel sorry for me' look. D just laughed yanking on his ponytail. 

"She's right, I'm not ready to die yet, especially in a coffee shop." 

Clark stood beside D and Gen. 

"At least someone agrees with me. Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that Lex isn't like his father, and that he doesn't want to be? Who do you think saved the Talon all those times Lana, and Pete, Lionel told Lex to fire your dad from the plant, but he didn't. What do you say about that?" 

"I know, but I still don't trust him Clark. I just don't want to see you get hurt. He's not the best of friends a boy could have. I just want you to watch yourself." Pete said pushing his hands in his pockets. 

Clark sighed in frustration. "Now you sound like my dad." 

"Anyway, bye." Pete turned and left. Gen ran shouting after him. In the process he waved to Lana and Clark. 

D stayed a bit longer. "Call me so we can get together and study for that anatomy test." He patted Clark on the back, giving him a sympathetic look, and left. 

"Sorry Clark, about this whole conversation. I know Lex isn't that bad of a guy." Lana picked up all the remaining glasses from the table placing them on the tray she held. 

"Yeah, wish Pete and my dad knew that." He lifted his bag onto his back, "Well I'm gonna' get home, so I'll talk to you later." 

She waved returning behind the counter. 

* * *

"Hi Clark." His mother greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, and your father wants you out in the barn." 

He kissed her lightly on the cheek then headed out to see his dad. 

"Hey son, give me a hand with this hay?" Jonathan asked. 

Clark set his bag down and proceeded to move the blocks of hay to the truck. 

"Son?" 

"Yeah dad?" 

His dad paused in his work, turning his full attention to his son. Clark could feel a strange nervousness in the air around the man. 

"Clark, I found this up in the loft." His dad held out a black leather belt with a silver buckle. "It was behind the couch." 

Clark froze starring at the long object in his father's hand. 

"Clark, please tell me this isn't who's I think it is." Said Jonathan. 

"Dad it's just a belt." 

"Why is his belt up in the loft Clark?" His dad sounded frantic. 

"Dad, it's..." 

"Clark, did he... did he touch you?" 

He felt sick. His dad was accusing Lex, his best friend, of molesting him. 

"No dad! He didn't do anything to me." He wasn't so sure his dad believed a word he was saying. 

"Clark, if he did anything to you, don't keep it a secret... don't protect him." 

"I swear to you that he didn't try to touch me, or anything along the lines of what you are accusing him of. Dad, Lex is my best friend, he'd never do something like that." Clark found himself blushing. And he noted under his breath, `You can't rape the willing.' 

"Son, don't lie to protect him." 

"For god's sakes dad, he didn't touch me. Just stop saying that. Can you just let it go?" 

Jonathan saw the pleading in his son's eyes, and passed him the belt. "Fine, just promise me that if anything happens you'll come talk to me or your mother." 

Clark nodded. Now he just wanted to go up to the loft and have his dad leave so he could call Lex. 

* * *

Lex heard the ring on his phone, and pressed the button as he answered. 

"Lex. Oh, hi Clark, what can I do for you?" 

Clark's voice was a bit soft over the phone, more than usual. 

"Is everything alright Clark?" Lex asked. 

"Lex, are you upset with me?" 

"No, I'm sorry about the way I acted today at the Talon, I was a bit moody, and well Pete didn't help much." 

"I... it's fine. Lex, My dad found your belt in the loft." Said Clark. "He... he thinks you..." 

"Thinks I what Clark?" Lex pressed. 

"Thinks that you tried to touch me... molest me." This all sounded so bad. Why had his dad said that? He new perfectly well why, but it still bothered him. 

"You don't believe that, do you Clark?" 

"Of course not Lex! Everything you did... we did, I asked you to. I mean it was only... I was only... it had all been my fault. If I hadn't tried to get you to want me, this wouldn't have happened." 

"It's fine Clark." Stated Lex. 

"But I..." 

Lex cut him off. "You were just curious that's all, no harm done. I understood that." 

"I had no right using you like I did Lex. You're my best friend." Clark stated. 

"And I always will be." Lex replied. "And you didn't use me, I was willing to comply to your offer. Let you find out if you were comfortable being with a guy." 

"Lex, I want to see you right now, not be talking to this stupid phone." 

Lex sighed. "Do you want me to come over there?" 

"No, I'll come see you." 

"But Clark, what about your dad, and how will you get over here?" Lex asked. 

Clark thought for a moment. Lex was right about one thing; he couldn't just run at super speed to his place. 

"Lex, could you pick me up at the end of our property, that way my parents won't know you're here, and I can get away with out them interrogating me first, not to mention you." 

"Clark are you sure that's such a good idea?" Lex asked. 

"Lex please, I just want to see you." Clark replied. 

How could he say no to that. His best friend sounded so scared, and desperate. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." And they hung up. 

Clark hurried from the loft, making his way down the dirt road towards the end of his parent's property. He only had to wait for about five minutes, and then Lex arrived picking him up in his Porsche. 

"Thanks." Clark said looking towards Lex. 

The rest of the car ride to the mansion was ridden in silence. Pulling up to the front, Lex parked the Porsche and led Clark inside. 

"How long do you plan on staying over here Clark?" He asked. 

"I don't know, but I'd rather not leave for a few hours. My dad is being a jerk towards you, and I hate it. I'm sick of how people are treating you because if your dad. It pisses me off." 

Lex watched as the emotions flickered across Clark's face. His well being seemed to be an important factor to Clark, and that made him feel good inside. No one ever felt that way about him, and it seemed almost out of place that Clark wanted to protect him so much. Unlike Lana, he wasn't complaining about the closeness of his friend. 

"Do you want a drink?" Lex asked. 

"Water please." 

Walking to the kitchen with Clark in toe, Lex opened the refrigerator taking out a bottle of water handing it to the taller boy. Twisting off the cap, Clark gulped down the chilled liquid quickly. 

Lex walked from the kitchen now into the large living space in close proximity to his desk. Clark leaned up against the glass, still holding his water. He could see a picture of Helen on the desk next to the closed laptop. 

"Are you excited about getting married?" He asked Lex, lifting the picture up and examining it. 

Lex walked up taking the object from Clark's hand. "Yes and no." 

"What do you mean `yes and no'? Lex, do you really want to get married?" 

Lex couldn't believe Clark was asking him this. He decided to ignore the question. 

"I think I've made my mind up about Lana and Chloe." Clark said moving away from the desk, and towards Lex. "I've been thinking about it for the last two days." 

"And?" 

"I'm going to just stay friends, nothing more." 

"Why is that?" Lex asked. Clark stopped in front of him starring at him, then moved away sitting on the black leather couch. 

"Because I care for somebody else." 

Lex's eyebrows furrowed. "Clark, if you are referring to our relationship, we don't really have one beyond friendship." The phrase came out harsher than he intended. 

"But that could change." Clark said rising to his feet again. 

"You said that you weren't gay." 

Clark had walked to stand before him. 

"I'm not, well at least I don't think I am." 

Lex laughed bitterly. "Clark, wanting to be in a relationship with another man usually means you are either gay or bi." 

"I don't know Lex. The only thing I do know is that I can't stop thinking about you, and not seeing you for two weeks has driven me mad." Clark looked him in the eyes. 

"How so?" Lex asked. 

"For starters, I can't sleep cause every time I close my eyes I would think about your hurt expression when I had told you to leave that night in the loft." "Clark..." 

"That's not it Lex," Clark continued. "I feel you touching me when I touch myself... I picture you instead of Chloe... instead of Lana." 

Lex felt Clark's hands on his waist. "Something's wrong with me Lex! This feeling is taking over me, and I don't think I can control it anymore!" He bit his lip. 

Lex could hear the fear in his friend's voice. Clark was scared of this... scared of being with him. 

"Clark it's ok, nothing's wrong with you." Clark tightened his grip. 

"I can't stand to feel this Lex, I don't want to feel this... I can't feel this." 

Lex felt his heart crush. Clark really wasn't gay, and he was breaking his heart. 

"Lex..." His name came out as a sob. He encircled the man in his arms pressing his mouth roughly to Lex's. 

Lex didn't want to be here. Didn't want to see Clark, and couldn't stand that his friend was kissing him. But yet he still could not push Clark away. 

Clark deepened the kiss as if afraid this would be the last time he would ever kiss someone again. He slid his tongue deep within Lex's mouth and moaned as he felt Lex press his erection against his thigh. 

"I want you." Clark whispered the growl deep in his throat. 

Lex moaned feeling Clark grind against him. Their kiss ended and Clark began to unbutton the lilac dress shirt he wore. 

"God Clark." Lex kissed him again, trailing his hot mouth along Clark's neck sucking gently. He wanted to devour this boy, take his innocence. 

Pulling Clark towards the stairs, the two only got as far as the couch. Clark felt his legs buckle and he fell back with Lex over him. 

"I want you so bad Clark." Lex slid his hands under Clark's red T-shirt feeling the hard flesh of his stomach. 

"Then take me." Clark had replied 

"Clark, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." 

The teen pulled open Lex's shirt, and it fell down behind the man's shoulders. 

"As long as it's with you Lex, I don't care." The shirt slid to the floor as Lex pulled Clark's red tee from his body. 

"We could get in serious trouble." Lex said between kisses. Clark moaned arching his back. 

"Please Lex..." Clark pulled Lex further down against him, as Lex undid his washed out jeans. Lex had been startled to find that Clark was wearing no underwear. His breath caught at the sight of Clark and he kissed the inside of his thigh. 

"Your incredible." Lex felt Clark spread himself wider as his jeans were pulled free from his legs. 

Clark lay sprawled naked before him as beautiful as ever. His eyes showed lust, and fear of not knowing. 

"Lex?" 

Lex knelt between the boy's legs stroking along his thighs in soothing circles. He could feel Clark's eyes on him as he tried to get him to loosen up. 

"It's alright Clark, I won't hurt you. Just relax and let me show you how good it can feel to be with a man." 

Clark hissed bucking his hips as Lex breathed on the tip of his cock. Lex had to keep a firm grip on his hips to keep Clark from thrusting off the couch. 

"Relax Clark... I'll make you feel good." 

Having said those words, Lex took Clark's tip into his mouth sucking gently. He prepared himself for what would come next. A forceful thrust, and Clark's cock hit the back of his throat. He did not gag, and he could hear Clark screaming. 

"Fucking god Lex!" He wanted to slam into that hot mouth, and he didn't understand why. It felt so good he just couldn't control himself. 

Lex allowed Clark to press further into his mouth as he sucked gently then harder. He mumbled something and Clark threw his head back howling his pleasure towards the ceiling. 

"Lex I'm... oh fuck, I'm gonna'..." 

Lex waited, and accepted all that was Clark as his friend spilled his seed into his mouth. Lifting his head from between Clark's legs, Lex licked his lips. 

"You taste indescribable." Lex said leaning up to kiss Clark, his tongue darting out to give Clark a taste of what he found to be the most palatable flavor. 

"I'd buy that stuff in bottles if they sold it." 

Clark laughed. "You think that tasted good?" 

Lex nodded passing Clark his jeans. 

"What about you Lex?" Clark asked. 

"What about me?" 

"Do you want me to do what you just did to me for you?" 

Lex realized that he hadn't taken care of himself, and that Clark was willing to do so for him. 

"You'll have to coach me though." Clark said. 

He grabbed Lex by the wrists pulling him down beside himself on the couch. After pulling his jeans on, Clark knelt between Lex's thighs much like Lex had done him minutes ago. Lex began to pull open his slacks, but Clark knocked his hands away. 

"Let me." 

Clark unfastened the clasp pulling down the zipper. He felt Lex take a hold of his hand guiding him to his crotch. There he freed Lex's swollen member, gasping at the sight of it reddened and erect. Lex may be a bit feminine in appearance, but there was `nothing' feminine about his cock. 

Lex laughed. "Clark, close your mouth before the flies get in." 

"Lex you're... I can see why you have had so many lovers." Clark blushed feverishly. "Can... can I touch you?" 

Lex nodded. "Please." 

Taking Lex's word for true, Clark wrapped his fist around Lex stroking gently. It was like touching himself, but more intriguing. 

"Harder Clark." Lex hissed rolling his hips in the teen's hand. 

Clark stroked harder, eyes never leaving Lex's face as he watched each expression flow forward. He loved how Lex's lips parted as he moaned his name. 

When the thrusts became more urgent, Lex fisted his left hand in Clarks black hair, pulling his face down level with his cock. Clark squeaked in surprise, a bit in fear, but understood what Lex was asking. 

"Suck me Clark." 

Clark hesitantly opened his mouth taking in Lex's member. It was a bit awkward at first, but he eventually got a rhythm. By the sounds that were coming from Lex, he could tell that he must be doing something right. 

"Harder Clark." Lex arched his back fucking into Clark's talented mouth." You learn so fast... oh that's it." 

Clark nearly gagged when he felt Lex press into the back of his throat, and was hit with a spasm of swallows. This only heightened the pleasure for Lex, and he cried out as he came in Clark's virgin mouth. 

Catching his breath, Lex saw Clark swallow his load, then wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I think I just might end up loving the taste of you." Clark said with a sweet smile. 

"Are you ok?" Lex asked. 

"Mmm." Clark crawled up next to him kissing him briefly on the corner of his mouth before helping Lex zip himself back up. 

"Thank you." Clark whispered against Lex's throat as he snuggled up against the older man. 

"For what?" Lex asked. 

"For everything you have done for me... for staying around long enough to help me understand myself." 

Lex played with Clark's soft curls. "I'd do anything for you Clark." 

"You would?" 

Lex wished he hadn't said that out loud. Now he knew one of his weaknesses, and he still wasn't sure if he had actually won over Clark Kent. 

"Yes Clark, I would." Lex answered. 

"Even against your own father?" 

"Yes. I care too much about you to let you go Clark. I'm selfish in that way. I don't want Lana or Chloe to have you, yet I don't feel I deserve you myself." 

Clark was at a loss of words. His best friend had cared so much about him, yet did not believe he himself was good enough. 

"To tell you the truth Clark, I think you would be better off with Chloe or Lana. You'd probably have a good chance with Chloe. She loves you ya' know." 

"I don't want Chloe Lex... or Lana. I just want you." 

Lex continued to look at him. 

"Now I understand why things never seemed to work out with me and them. I was searching for completion in the wrong person Lex. I feared my feelings for you for so long, and now I can't escape them. It scares me Lex, it really does." 

Lex knew Clark wasn't trying to hurt him, and he didn't. Clark was just being honest. 

"You are scared of me?" Lex asked. 

"No, just of myself. I hope that I can be everything that you hoped for." Clark replied hugging Lex tightly. 

The room shortly became quiet, and Lex knew that Clark was tired. He himself was as well. He felt safe enough now with Clark in his arms. Though Lex knew he would have to deal with Helen sometime soon. He was to marry her, and wasn't so sure he could do that now. But he would worry about that later. 

End 


End file.
